Is it Okay if I Call You Mine?
by insaneinsane
Summary: ..."Your making the crowd wait..." Sora luaghed. "Good...but not good enough..." "If I tell you I love you, would you believe I'm not lying?" **Chapter Seven and Epilogue up!!!** in short, it's already finish. Gosh..finally done...
1. Default Chapter

Is it Okay if I Call You Mine?

Hey there! First of all, I'd like to say that _Digimon_ is and _never_ will be mine. Second, this story has Taiora but I assure you that this story will revolve around Sora and Yama's feelings. And there is no Mimato here, for crying out loud but both of them will appear together at one of my chapters. There's gonna be Taiora, Sorato but I don't know who's the guy for Mimi. It's a tough decision to make. holds chin and nods slowly And, please, review so I know what you think! Oh, and the prologue is very, very short. Okay...so...checks the disclaimeri think everythin' is said, so let's go on with my short prologue!

**Prologue:**

_Sora tapped on the table lightly. Tai had asked her to wait for him after her tennis practice. "And he's 15 minutes late" she muttered. She was about to stand up when the door of the café opened loudly. The small bell that hanged above it jingled wildly. Sora smiled as she saw Tai's hair by the door. Tai turned around and saw Sora waving at the table. He quickly dashed towards her and suddenly knelt on his knees. This surprised Sora. "What on earth are you doing?!" she hissed as she pulled Tai from his feet._

_Tai stayed put on his place and looked at Sora with pleading eyes. "I AM so sorry!"_

_"Look, it's okay! Nowstand up! Everybody's looking!!" _

_"No, it's not!" Tai said, pouting like a seven year old child, ready to cry._

_"It's fine rea-"_

_"Sora, I asked you to talk to me because I-I I LOVE YOU!" Tai practically shouted. Sora blushed furiously, obvious at the stares of the people around her. Tai squeezed her hands and she returned her gaze to him._

_"Sora?"_

_A smile appeared on her face. "I do too Taichi Kamiya" she whispered._

Sora chuckled as she remembered that day. It was too memorable to forget. She gazed outside the window beside her and looked at the sky. Then, a hand covered her eyes, blocking the view. 

"Who's this?"

She heard a laugh and she smiled in return. "Tai, remove your hands."

He did and sat down beside Sora. "You were so serious! So, I thought I should wake you up from dreamland." 

Sora rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking"

"Thinking?" Tai scooted closer to Sora's chair and looked at her intently. "About what?" Sora smiled at Taichi's face. It was serious. She leaned closer and whispered, "The day you said you love me."

Taichi blushed. "That was humiliating...but unforgettable as well." He whispered, making her blush as well. She smiled and looked at Taichi as their teacher entered their room. _Taichi_

~~//~~

Yamato sneak a glance to where Taichi and Sora was sitting. Their teacher was called at the office after she had entered the room. She left a seatwork for them to do while she's at the office. He saw Taichi scooted closer to her as she taught him the seatwork. A sigh escaped his lips as he tore his gaze away from them. A pang of jealousy hurt his heart as he concentrated on the seatwork. 

_Okay...now, how do you do this? Midpoint,huh?... Ah, hell! I can't do anything right!!_ He thought as he settled down his pen and sneaked a glance at them again. They were laughing. 

_I'm glad she's happy_

He frowned at the thought. Glad? Was he really glad? Maybe, but hell it tears him to pieces. He loves her, yesuntil now he does. It does amaze him how he can keep it to himself, but this terrifies him because, if his feelings wouldn't go out, it might only break his heart. _I just need to forget her._

"That's reassuring" he scolded himself. It'll be so damn hard to forget Sora. They were best friends. How could he just ignore her? He was so occupied with what he was thinking that he didn't notice someone sit beside him.

"Are you having trouble with the seatwork?"

"Go awayI'm thinking!" he replied harshly, still looking at his notebook. 

"No Yamato, I'll help." 

He recognized the voice and he slowly turned his head. "Sora"

"Yesit's me. I didn't know why you replied so kindly at me, but I'm willing to help you, y'know?" she said sarcastically.

"Uh, sorry about thatI was thinking."

"Oh, so...do you want me to go? I could wait for Tai to come back" the disappointment in her voice was obvious. 

_If you could only stay forever, I won't mind._ The thought lingered on his brain, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"No, of course not. I do need some help" he just mouthed, dropping his thought.

_More like, "I need you"_ he thought again as Sora smiled at him and grabbed his notebook. 

//I told you it's too short!! pouts. But anyway, in this chapter, I just want to tell you of theirfeelings for each other, you know Yama/Sora. But I promise that I'll try very hard to make the next chapter long.\\

~wind_goddess 

angelcraze@crazysexycool.com   



	2. Feeling Blue

hey there! chapter one's here. anyway, this is where mimi comes. oh, before i forget, digimon is not mine.okay...that's all. Enjoy reading!!!

**Chapter One: Feeling Blue**

Yamato jogged slowly at the park for almost half an hour already. He hummed quietly as he listened to the music in his CD player. With headphones covering his ear, he mesmerized himself with the song so that Sora's image would go off his mind. His feet brushed the leaves that kept falling from the trees and his eyes were glued straight forward.

Still not contented, he paused fo a while and maximized the volume of the music. Quite satisfied, he resumed his jogging and mimicked the song.

A small sigh went pass his lips. _Wonder what's Sora is doin' right now..._he wondered as he jogged slower. He wiped the beads of perspiration that keep sliding on his forehead with the back of his hand. Yamato got used to waking up very early and jogging was part of the package. He didn't know why he suddenly liked to jog. _Guess it's because I want my mind to be cleared of Sora..._he thought bitterly. Keeping Sora out of his mind wasn't easy at all. He was determined to forget her, and ignoring her was included in his plan. But it all toppled to pieces just because Sora talked to her in Geometry class.

_She just talked to me...what's so special about that..._

But it was too special for him, of course. He's just too scared to admit it to himself. After so long, Sora and Yamato had been able to talk once again just like before. But he knows what he felt that day was beautiful. How could he not forget her now? If he ignores her, she'd be angry at him and this would only trouble him even more. He sighed again and jogged faster, his hands balled into fist. _You make me crazy, Takenouchi...too crazy..._

After rounding the park, he slowed down and stopped under a tree where he placed his mineral water. After taking a breath, he pulled off gently the headphones and reached down. He grasped the water and drank it until it reached half of the bottle. He gulped down and released a satisfied sigh as he sat down at a bench near a tree. He collapsed down and wiped his sweaty face with a towel.

"Yamato?"

He casually turned his head and let out a small gasped as Sora walked gaily towards him. "Sora?"

She looked at him confusingly and planted a hand on her hips. "Why is it that whenever I call you, you say my name as if you're doubting if I'm really Sora?" she said, half-jokingly and half-disappointingly.

He shrugged and eyed her for a moment. She was wearing a fitted red blouse (which hugged her slim body and it made her eyes brighter) and blue denims. It was simple but Yamato couldn't help but blush.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh...Tai and I have a date. I was just about to go there when I saw you." She said, eyeing his suit. He blushed. "I was jogging..."

She looked at her watch. "Need to go. I'll catch up with you tomorrow morning at school!" She yelled as she ran at the oppposite direction.

"Bye..." he whispered, hurt with everything that happened just now.

~~//~~

By Monday, Yamato groggily walked at the silent school, his head bowed down to the ground. He was early again and this isn't making him happy. _An early bird again..._he thought. He hadn't been able to sleep again. It was Sora's face that keep appearing in his mind that night. And all he ever dreamed about was having her in his arms and he wouldn't let go off her.

_What's that got to do with reality? T'was just a dream. And dreams never come true..._

He forced his face to look up and, not too far away, Sora was fumbling inside her locker. She closed it loudly and she turned her face to him. Her face was sullen and her cinnamon eyes weren't as bright as before. "Hey Yama..."

~~//~~

Sora muffled against his uniform as he caressed her back. "Please...don't cry..." She only cried harder and she pulled away from him. Her eyes full of crystal tears showed so much hurt. He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder and flashed her his wonderful smile. "I'm sure he was just...busy..."

"I know I shouldn't cry. It's too shallow but..." she sniffled a bit as her shoulders shook. "But it just hurts so much!"

She buried her face in her hands and he hugged her back. "C'mon now! Is this the Takenouchi I've always known? A crybaby?"he said, hoping that the brunette would smile.

She sneaked a peek at him and she did smiled in return. She pulled away and laughed. "Yeah... Takenouchi Sora would never cry over somethin' so shallow..."

"That's the spirit. You shouldn't wear a gloomy face! Itscares people!"

She playfully slapped his arm. He laughed and gazed at her. His icy blue ones looked longingly at her firey red eyes. "You must always smile, you know that? You don't know how many people falls in love with that smile..." As he expected, she looked at him confusingly as he stood up. He brushed the dirt that hanged on his pants. "Better go...the band's been waiting for me..."

"Thank you, Yamato...you know, for listening to me..."

"No prob! That's what best friends are for, right?" With that, he left her. Somehow, Sora couldn't help the feeling but be sad all over again.

~~//~~

Cerulean eyes searched the cafeteria for a brunette, unfortunately, she's not there. _Wonder where Sora is..._

"This is not my idea of a good day!!!" Mimi exclaimed, attracting a few students near their table. She sat down in front of Yamato and placed her tray on the table.

"Hey Mimi...how's your day?"

"Ugh! Don't ask! It was terrible! I failed 2 quizzes today and I was laughed at Chemistry!" she said, munching on the fries one by one.

"Oh..."

"And that's not all! This...stupid,flirtacious...bitch stepped on my foot and grabbed hold of my hair while I was lining up in the cafeteria!!" she said between her gritted teeth, pointing a fork at Yamato. Yamato laughed. _Same old Mimi..._

Mimi examined Yamato's sad face. "Okay...spill it. What on earth is bugging you right now?"

Yamato just shrugged and focused on his food. "Well? You're not gonna tell me, huh? I bet if it is Sora...you'd tell it to her without having second thoughts because she's your _best friends _and I'm just - "

"Okay! Okay!" Yamato said at last. Mimi smiled triumphantly and leaned in closer. "Well?"

"I'm just worried about someone..." Yamato whispered. Mimi's eyes sparkled with excitement, like her birthday just came. "It's a girl..." Mimi squealed, attracting the students again. Yamato cringed. "Mimi, quiet!!" 

"Aha! I think I know who's the girl..."

Mimi waited for Yamato to say something. "It's Sora right?" She smiled as Yamato concentrated on his food. "No, it's not her..."

"Yeah right! I'm just a few chairs behind you and I can see you sneaking glances at Sora. And during Geometry, you always feel uncomfortable and you'd totally ignore Sora." Mimi said, nodding her head in agreement. Yamato sighed. All that Mimi said was true.

"Yamato, do you like Sora? As in, really?"

This question struck Yamato hard. Without looking, he nodded. "Ne Yamato-chan, since when?"

"Long ago..." he answered cooly.

"You mean, just after our adventure?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh...that's too bad. Sora liked you so much at that time..." Yamato's face shot up and he looked at Mimi. "She...She did?!"

"Well, yeah! Are you that ignorant? Didn't you see that she was falling _head over heels _for you?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Then Tai came and..." she stopped when she noticed Yamato clenched his fist.

"Uh...Yamato...I know you don't like being asked but...did you love Sora?"

"Mimi, I _didn't_ love Sora...I _do_ love Sora..."

They both turned their heads together as Tai and Sora entered the busy cafeteria and sat a few feet away from them. "Yamato-chan, as much as I love both of you of Sora, I suggest you don't ignore Sora. She's experiencing a lot of problems lately."

_Problems? What kind? Is it about Taichi? _Yamato's head were full of questions but his mouth said nothing. He just stared at them, then at Mimi.

//hope that's long enough people. please review wheter it's a bad or a good comment. and tell me what you think about it and I hope you liked it.\\


	3. Loneliness

hey hey people!! ooooh!!! i'm sooo happy coz four very, very, very nice people reviewed my prolouge and I'm touched!! sniff! anywayz, thank you!! The only names i remebered were rose and angrymew2 (i think.) hope you'll like this chapter as well!!! i love thos ppl who reviewed!! thankies!!

Chapter Two: Loneliness

Yamato forced his eyes to open as a bright light entered his room. The light blinded him for a moment and he heard someone humming by his side. Yamato pulled back his covers over him.

"Wake up! I don't intend to be late at my work also Yamato-san!"

He recognize the voice and instantly he pushed the covers away from him and stared at the woman standing by the foot of his bed, with her hands plainly put on her hips.

"...mom?"

"Yes! Now get your butt off there and breakfast is on the table. Takeru went ahead to school." She pulled his covers and started to fold it. "Well?" she asked her surprised son.

"Since when...how...where's...-"

"Ask later and go take a bath!" Mrs. Ishida ordered. Yamato sighed and looked at the clock. Her mother was right, he was going to be late if he wouldn't take a bath right now.

"Yamato, what happened to your eyes?"

He cringed and looked away from her. "Nothin'...I'll go take a bath."

He walked past her mother quickly and slammed his door. He scurried down to the bathroom and locked the door, his mother's question darted back his mind.

_What happened to your eyes?_

"The same reason why I woke up late..." he muttered as he opened the shower. What was the reason? _I just cried the whole wreched night because of Sora!_ he said to himself.

"Ugh!! I'm getting crazy!!!" he yelled.

"You could say that again sweetums..." he heard her mother said as she walked past by the bathroom.

"I'm getting crazy..." he whispered as he stepped into the cold shower.

~~//~~

Sora was about to put on her other shoe when the phone rang. With a brush on her hand, she walked towards the phone and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello? Takenouchi's residence, Sora speaking." she said, brushing her auburn hair.

"Sora-chan!!!"

"Oh...hey Mims...what's up?"

"I can't go to...ah...ah...ACHOOO!!"

"Got a cold?"

Sora heard Mimi curse and sniff. "Isn't it obvious!! Anyway, can you take down my assignments?"

"What? But I only have two classes with you!"

"I know that! Since the only person in almost all of my classes is Yamato, could you tell him about it? You know, my assignments."

"......"

"Sora, still there?"

"...oh, yeah sure. Listen, I gotta go and...wear my shoe. Catch you later!" Sora hunged up and dashed into her room again. _Just great! I was planning not to talk to Yamato then Mimi calls and...and..._

Stoppping for a moment, she thought for a while. _Why am I ashamed? He's my best friend!_

_Well, yeah! But I just told him a very shallow problem!_

_This thinking is makin' me crazy!!_

She put on her right shoe and stood up. She rummaged in her drawer to find her ribbon. _But that isn't my problem. I felt something for Yamato when I talked to him...something I've never felt when I'm with Tai._

She finally found her ribbon and closed her drawer. _I should just ignore it...._ she thought as she ran down from her room. Grabbing a toast, she went out their door and slammed it shut.

~~//~~

Sora rove her eyes in the busy hallway, hoping to find Yamato. At the corner of her eye, she saw Sumi Akagachi. _The flirt..._she thought as she walked pass by them. She was twirling her dark hair and she batted her eyelashes to almost all the guys who walk pass her.

"Hmph! That pink haired girl didn't know who she was bumping with! Ugh! Let's just drop that topic,okay and let me tell you this really cute guy! What a great kisser he was!!" Sora heard their giggles and laughter as she walked by them. _Pink haired? Sumi's always looking for a fight..._

She shook her head and trailed her eyes down the slim lockers. She finally saw a slim guy by an open locker. His blonde hair was unavoidable. Sora fingered her ribbon nervously as she stepped closer. _Okay...i'ts just Yamato..._ She took a breath, and finally managed to say his name.

"Yamato?"

The blonde closed the locker door slightly and peeked at the brunette. "Sora! So, what's up?" Yamato couldn't help but smile. 

She looked at her feet, avoiding contact with his eyes. "Um...well..." _Get a grip! _she yelled at herself. When she looked up, her eyes widened when she realized _she _is only a few inches away from him. She could smell his scent, his shampoo. She blushed even more when he rested his hand on her cheeks and asked if something's bothering her again.

"N...NO! Nothin's bothering me...By the way, Mimi asks if you could take down her assignments."

He pulled his hand away and stared at her eyes. "Sure...no prob..."

"So...gotta go...I'll just...look for Tai..." She turned around but a gentle grip stopped her from walking too far. She turned back and looked at Yamato's eyes.

"Sora, if you ever want to talk about something, I'm always free to listen."

_Free?! No, you're never free! I asked you if I could talk to you long ago...you never showed up! I asked if you could stay for a while coz...coz I'm going to tell you that...that...I love you! But no!! You were never free, Yamato, never!!!_

Sora's mind was screaming but she controlled herself and blinked back the tears. "I really need to go..." She pulled away from Yamato's grip and ran away from him.

_Oh Yama-san...you don't know how I've longed for you! But your pity for me right now is in the wrong time. You're only making me fall in love with you all over again!_

~~//~~

By the end of the day, Taichi was dried up. He slowly walked to his locker and opened it lifelessly.

"So...tired already?" A girl asked seductively, tracing a finger down his arm. Taichi grab hold of her hand and glared at her. "Not in public! Listen, I -"

"Taichi, Taichi...still worried of your girlfriend?" she asked, her hand brushed his chocolate brown hair. He pushed her away and looked alarmingly around him. The girl laughed and walked towards him.

"I missed you Taichi...I missed your kiss..."

"Look...about my friends' dare..." Tai started. "I love Sora...but...you...we can't just..."

"You can't let go of me, can you Taichi...you like me......."

".........."

The girl cirlced his neck with her arms and nuzzled his cheek. "Taichi...kiss me..." She placed her lips on his and Tai kissed her back.

~~//~~

Sora grabbed her bag and bolted out the classroom door for two main reasons. One, to talk to Taichi and talk about them. Two, as much as possible, to avoid Yamato and his loving and caring words. She went to Taichi's room but his classmates told her that he went ahead his locker.

"He told us to tell you to meet him there."

"Oh...thank you..." she walked out of the classroom and ran to where Taichi is. Finally reaching her destination, she stopped for a moment. She heard someone talk. _A girl...her voice...so familiar..._

"Not in public! Listen, I -" she heard Tai said. _Now I'm very curios..._ She stepped out of the corner and her eyes widened as Sumi Akagachi circled her arms on Tai. She whispered something then, looking intently at them, Sumi kissed him passionately. It wouldn't have hurt much..._If only he didn't kiss her back!!_ she thought as tears fall from her eyes. She felt her heart break into thousand little pieces. 

Sumi's eyes opened and, seeing Sora at the corner, she smiled slyly and stopped kissing Tai.

"Sora-san! Have you been watching us all this time?" Sarcasm was dripping from her voice. Sora held her posture and glared at Sumi, but the tears won't stop falling.

Hearing Sora's name, Tai tuned his head nervously behind. A gasp escaped his lips. He strangled away from Sumi's arms and he was about to talk to Sora.

"Don't even think about taking another step closer..." Sora said between her gritted teeth. Sumi watched, her purple eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Sora...I...I'll explain...you see - "

"Well I _SAW _it, Taichi Kamiya! And don't bother explaining to me!" Sora yelled. She clenched her fist and looked angrily at Sumi. Sumi smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"Sora honey, didn't you over heared us a while ago?" Sumi said.

"Shut up Sumi and let me talk to her!" Tai exclaimed, his strong voice both scared the girls. Sumi just shrugged and looked at her fingernails.

"Sora..."

Sora have heard enough. "Taichi...don't you dare talk to me again or I swear...I'll do something you'll regret!" She turned away from him and ran away.

_I need...I need you Yamato...._


	4. Cry

//aaahhh!! I can't believe someone _really_ liked my story!! I'm really touch!! sigh Now, my reviewers would be my inspiration for the coming chapters!! Oh yeah, before i forget, the song _Cry_ is not mine and is owned by _Mandy Moore_. okay, let's read!!\\

Chapter 3: Cry

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
_

Yamato layed down his guitar and looked at the guys. They've just finished practicing for their coming concert and Yamato was never in a mood for it. Their practice consumed all of their last period. (Fortunately, the principal granted their wish for a practice before end of school because their parents are not happy whenever they come home _very_ late.)

"I'm leaving..." Yamato muttered.

"Uh...Matt, are you really all right?"

Yamato glared at his band mate. _You've been asking me that for the fiftieth time!_ he thought but Yamato figured he shouldn't say it. He musn't let himself be swallowed by his temper, Sora taught him that.

"Yes...I'm okay..." After saying this, Yamato headed towards the door and closed it gently. Clasping the strap of the guitar case, he walked slowly to the rooms.

_I had a feeling that I must see Sora..... _Yamato thought as he walked by the classrooms. He stopped by Sora's last class and peeked inside. There were students but Sora's out of sight.

"Where's Sora?" Yamato asked a girl erasing the blackboard. Her eyes widened for a moment and she blushed.

"Sora-chan? Oh, she's still talking to sensei Tomo."

"Oh...okay..."

He cursed himself and clasped the strap tighter. _Damn these feelings..._

Yamato made up his mind and decided to stroll at the park for a while. _It'll clear my mind..._ he thought as he exited the school grounds and walked to the path towards the park. He concentrated at the ground and mesmerized for a while.

_Something's definitely going to happen...something bad..._

He found his spot in the park. It was the only place secluded from the people. It gives Yamato the serenity he needs to clear his head. He flopped down the grass and closed his eyes. Unknowingly, tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly, he felt hurt. Like something bad just happened.

Amidst his tears, the only thing that Yamato thought was Sora. But her image wasn't like Sora. The image was sad, her eyes were dull and she looked so pale. _If only...I could touch you..._ The tears fall harder and faster from his eyes. He felt a great pain inside him...inside his heart. He knew what's happening..._I'm crying again because of Sora..._

_It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
_

~~//~~

Sora didn't understand it. She didn't understand it at all. After arriving at the park, she walked by the trees and looked at their falling leaves. She bit her lip as another bead of tear fell from her eyes. _I thought he loves me...I thought we were in love..._

She followed the path in the park that leads to this secluded place, just by a little pond. It was peaceful there, no people there to hear and see you cry. Wiping a tear, she quietly walked. _I thought I heard a...sob..._ She walked more quietly and, unexpectedly, she found someone sitting in front of her tree, crying.

Sora took another step to see who it was. It was a boy from her school, same green uniform. But what attract Sora's attention was the cry. _It's all too familiar......_ Stepping again, Sora peeked from a bush and then, she saw him. Same blonde hair, the slim figure. Of course it's...._Yamato..._

Sora gazed at her longingly and suddenly she felt that she must confront Yamato. Her own problem seemed to wash away.

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
_

_~~//~~_

Yamato knew that someone was watching him. He turned his wet face behind him and saw Sora by the shadow of the tree. Their eyes looked at each other for a moment then, Sora bursts into tears and ran to his arms. Yamato was surprised, but tears fell also from his eyes. He didn't even know why. Yamato held her chin and they held gazes, both their faces full of tears.

"What's wrong?" they both asked in unison. Yamato looked away from her and Sora's face twisted. Sora wiped her tears and fingered her ribbon again. _Should I tell him?_

Yamato placed his hand on the ground. _I can't...couldn't...tell her..._

_Wait...how did..._ they both thought.

Yamato and Sora turned their heads at the same time. "How do you know this place?!" they both exclaimed.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside_

_  
_

"You know I've always wanted to be alone Sora..." Yamato whispered, avoiding her eyes. Sora nodded and hugged her knees tight as she gazed at the crystal pond. "This is my place as well, Yamato..."

Silence fell on them and neither have uttered to say a word. Only the chirping of birds and the faint laughter of children was heard in the serene place. Yamato wasn't used to this. He wasn't use to be seen by someone crying, except Sora. This is her second time to see him cry. But that didn't matter. What he wants to know right now is Sora's problem.

He scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Tell me what's wrong...Sora-chan..."

His words echoed in her mind. Her mind was screaming to her, saying that she must tell him. _But what good will it make?_

"Sora? Please...tell me...."

"No...you wouldn't understand...and..." she trailed of at the last word.

Yamato was confused. _Why won't she tell it to me? Did Mimi told her that I love her?! Oh, God, please no..._

_Yamato...you'll just make me fall in love with you...I'm...scared...to love again.._

Yamato cupped her face, causing Sora to cry again. He wiped the tears with his thumb. "Sora, damn...I hate to see you like this! Tell me what's wrong..._"_

Her shoulders shook as she avoided his blue eyes. _He sees me too much..._ "It's...It's Taichi..." Sora whispered. Yamato heard it clearly and let go off her face. He nodded, telling her to go on with what she's saying.

"Taichi...and-and...Akagichi..."

"Sumi?"

Sora nodded and continued. "They...I heard...but Taichi...Sumi told me...no, I heard them...and she kissed him. Taichi kissed back and...and he was about to explain but I don't want to..." Sora said, anger flooded her voice.

Yamato hushed her and hugger her. "Yama, I...I can't believe Tai did that to me!" Sora yelled against his shoulder. "Oh Yama...I'm not capable of loving!"

Yamato felt anger run through his veins. "Don't say that! I'll kill that man who told you that you're not capable of that!" He said this calmly but his eyes burned madly.

Sora turned her head slightly so she could face him. Her eyes glistened with tears as she looks deep in his cerulean eyes. _Those eyes...those blue eyes that I've loved so long ago..._

_It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
_

"Your eyes...still the same..." Sora breathed. Yamato blinked for a moment and blushed. "My eyes?" Sora nodded and looked away from him again.

"I'm sorry about Taichi, Sora..."

Sora sighed. "I guess I'm not good at loving someone..."

"But...if ever someone came and loved you...will you give him a chance?"

Surprised at his question, Sora shot her face up and looked at him. "I...I don't know Yama...I just don't know..."

_The moment I saw you cry_

__

_One day in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure_

"Um, Yamato?"

"...yes?"

"Why were you crying earlier?" Sora asked. Her mind won't let her be in peace. And she was, indeed, curious of the reason.

"I just remembered my parents..." he lied, hoping Sora would buy it. But Sora knows him too well.

"Yamato, tell the truth. I've known you ever since. At least you didn't yell at me earlier." Sora commented. Yamato frowned and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Was I really that...mean?"

"_Mean _is not the word to describe you Yamato...but i guess you were a _cold lad _at that time..."

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Then, Sora patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him. "Yamato, I told you my problem...it's your turn..."

He hesitated at first but Sora's smile and plead forced him. "Okay...Sora, I..." He looked at her first, thinking._ How will I tell her? She just broke up...  
_

"Yamato?"

"Um...you see...I..." Yamato gulped and ignored Sora's eyes. "I like this girl, the problem is, I don't think she loves me back...shallow, huh?" Yamato laughed at the end of the sentence. But Sora didn't laugh with him. Instead, she looked at him seriously.

"You should tell her...if you don't make your move now, she might be gone forever..."

"I thought she already was lost, but then she came back. I'm waiting at the right moment..."

_I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything all right...._

Sora didn't know why, but she suddenly hugged Yamato. Yamato hugged ger back and asked her if he said something wrong. 

_Yamato...this might be the last time I'll hold you...you love somebody else..._

"I just miss my best friend..." she just said. She can't say the words from her mind, thinking that Yamato wouyld ignore her if hshe says that she longed for him so much.

"Oh Yamato..." she whispered, closing her eyes as another bead of tear fell and stained his uniform.

Yamato hugged her, a little upset about what she said. _Best friend, huh?_ he asked himself, tears threatening his eyes. "Yeah, I missed my best bud too...". It was, after all, half-true.

He closed his eyes and inhaled her shampoo. He brushed her hair with his hand. _Please Sora...wait for me......._

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
_

_In places no one would find..._

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
_

//I really don't know how to end this one. But hope you like it. There's too much crying here, y'know! I'm too mean, you know, for making Sora and Yamato cry. But it does relate with the title right? Pls review and to all those who have reviewed my fic, a deep and warm THANK YOU! \\ 


	5. If Love is Really For Me

//awww!! i totally love those who reviewed my fic especially BlueSkyTai, Rose, AngryMew2! thanks for reviewing my fics!! i love all of you!! okay...so this chapter is...well...just read and find out! *o* \\

Chapter Four: If Love is Really for Me?

Sora's door bursts open and in stood Mimi, her pink hair tied in a high ponytail. "Hello Sora honey! What a nice Sunday, don't you agree?"

Sora just sat back at her bed and smiled at Mimi.

"Ooohh...Sora, Tai called me earlier. He wants me to check up on you and..." Mimi stopped when she noticed Sora's smile faltered.

"Okaaay...so, Tai sounded depressed on the phone and you look like your pet dog just died. Mind telling what's goin' on?" Mimi asked, sitting closer to Sora. Sora didn't replied. She hugged her knees tight and peeked at Mimi. "Tai called you? What did he say?"

"Well, he wants to know if you're all right and - "

"You should have told him to get a life!" Sora snapped. Mimi, wide-eyed, looked at Sora. "Oh my...you fought, didn't you?"

A guilty look rested on Sora's face. She didn't want to talk about it right now..._But Mimi's my best friend, other than Yama..._

"He's a jerk Mimi! I never thought he would be one!!"

Mimi placed a her friend and told her to go on. "I saw him _kissing_ with that stuck up, good for nothing b*t*h!"Sora yelled in her room, knowing that her mother wasn't home. Mimi calmed her sobbing friend.

"Who's the girl?"

"Sumi..." Sora whispered.

Mimi stood up and her brown eyes flared with anger. "Sumi?! That...that _FLIRT_ who pushed me around and grabbed my hair?! Oooooh...I'm gonna kill her!!!!!!!" Mimi yelled madly, remembering her horrid day at school. Sora frowned and recalled the day when she walked pass Sumi.

"So you're the pink haired girl she was talking about..."

"Just tell me if you want her dead, okay?"

Sora laughed and signalled Mimi to sit down again beside her. Mimi smiled and hugged her best friend. "Sora-chan...I'm terribly sorry about what happened...I know that Tai would never do that...especially to you, of all people!"

"He already did, Mims...he already did......" she whispered, fighting back the tears ready to fall again.

~~//~~

MONDAY

Purple eyes scanned the hallway full of students, each one standing by a locker. Sumi leaned back against her locker, while her friends chatted along.

_I never knew that kissing Taichi could make a big incident... _Sumi smirked at the thought. She didn't know that Takenouchi Sora could be that strong.

_Too strong...I bet it's fun playing with her for a while..._

She then realized that Sora was not just any crybaby. Nobody even had the courage to face her. _That Takenouchi can be irritating...Taichi wouldn't even care to look at me now!_

She blinked her eyes and saw Taichi by his locker. He slammed it loudly, and with one glare from him, he dashed off.

_He doesn't really care..._

"So Sumi, what's with the story about your guy and Sora?" Mika asked, one of Sumi's friends.

"Same old drama...The girl cried, the guy tried to explain...blah, blah, blah..." Sumi said while looking at a hand-held mirror. Her friends smirked and giggled. She puts it back in her pocket and looked at them.

"So, who's the next guy?" someone asked from her gang again. Sumi laughed and cocked an eyebrow at them.

"There's no next guy...Taichi's one of the best..." she trailed off when Yamato and Sora walked in front of them. Sumi's eyes glared at Sora's back.

"So, after Taichi, she hit the Teenage Wolves' hottest guy...very nice..." Sarcastically and loudly, Sumi said this while Yamato and Sora walked pass them.

Sora stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Sumi's group. "...What did you say?"

Sumi rolled her eyes and grabbed a lipstick from her friend. "I don't like repeating what I said, but in your case, I guess I could make an exception." She closed the lipstick first then looked at Sora.

"You change guys like you change your socks..."She smiled, her eyes saying that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sora laughed and glared at her. "Sumi-chan, don't you think I should be saying that?"

Sumi's face contorted and she threw the lipstick on the floor. "You're just thirsty for love, aren't you sweety?You're hungry for love coz no one's giving it to you completely..." Sumi replied, sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Sora, I guess that's what happens to _li'l girls_ who have no father...they fly at the next guy available coz they don't know how to find _true love_..." Sumi said, causing Sora to break loose of her coolness.

Yamato didn't know what to do. By now, he knows that Sora would blow up. "Sora, let's go..." he whispered against her while holding her arm. But Sora shook his hands free and glared at Sumi.

"Don't you dare say my father's name..." Sora said, taking a deep breath. _I should calm down..._

The students by the hallway were now looking at the three of them, all interested in the scene.

"Oh _you_ have a father? Is he Takenouchi Lenard?" Sumi laughed at what she said. Sora had had enough and marched towards Sumi. "How dare you......" Sora whispered as she angrily slap Sumi's cheek.

"Sora!" Yamato charged towards Sora and held her back. Sumi touched her swollen cheek and glared at the red head who had the guts to slap her. _You'll pay, Sora..._

"You should do what you mother did to your father! Didn't your father had another woman and your mother left him?! You should leave Taichi alone and give him freely to me!" Sumi snapped at Sora.

Sora's eyes widened. _How did she knew that?!_ She felt Yamato's hands tightened on her arms. She nervously look at him, pleading him to help her. Yamato glared back at Sumi.

"Leave Sora alone, Akagachi!"

"Yamato darling, I'm just telling the truth!" Sumi replied back and cocked an eyebrow at Sora.

"Had enough Sora? That's just a little of something with what I can do to you..." With that, Sumi turned around and laughed her head off, while her gang followed her and gave Sora smirks and dirty faces.

"Oh God...Sora!"

Mimi ran towards them and hugged her quivering friend. Yamato held Sora's hand and looked at her sad eyes. _Sora doesn't deserve to be sad...all that's happening to her...she doesn't deserve it._

_RIINGGG!!!!_

Sora blinked back at Yamato while Mimi tried to calm her. Yamato's hand tightened on hers. "Yamato..." Then, Sora smiled at Mimi. "Let's go now...we don't want to be late for our class right?"

The two knew how much hurt Sora was, but she still managed to smile at them and act like nothing's wrong.

~~//~~

Sora closed and opened her eyes slowly. She kept thinking about her encounter with Sumi earlier this morning. "How did she knew that..." The question keep appearing in her mind.

The bell rang, signaling for lunch. Sora stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped when she realized that Yamato was calling her.

"Sora, mind if I come with you this lunch?" he asked, his blue eyes were persuading her to say yes. Sora smiled back and nodded her head. "Mimi's coming too..."

"Oh..." Yamato replied. He already knew that Mimi's coming along. They talked about it and agreed to accompany Sora in case they meet Sumi again.

The three of them, together with Mimi, entered the buzzing cafeteria. They decided to sit in Mimi's place. They placed their trays on the table and ate quietly. Mimi tried to elicit a laugh from Sora but all Sora do is smile back. Mimi smiled sadly. _Oh Sora...your eyes tell me you're not that happy..._

Mimi's thoughts were cut when Jun appeared behind Sora. Yamato frowned and sat closer to Sora, thinking Jun might say something bad like Sumi.

"Um...hi...uh...can I speak to Sora privately?"

Yamato looked at Mimi, who shrugged, then at Sora. Yamato shot her a questiong look. Sora nodded and stood up. "Where should we talk?"

"Let's take a walk first..." Jun smiled and looked at Yamato and Mimi, both glaring at her. "I'll bring her back safe and sound..."

When they both left the cafeteria, Mimi looked at Yamato. "Shouldn't we follow them?"

"Nah...It'll make Sora angry..."

"Yamato...what are you feeling right now? You know, about the break-up..."

Yamato sighed and played with his food using a fork. "Don't know Mims...Honestly, I feel very sad. I don't even want to be happy about it..."

Mimi nodded. "You really love her, huh?"

"Yeah...I'll do anything to make her happy again."

"When will you tell her?"

Yamato looked surprisingly at Mimi. "Tell her what?" Mimi's eyes irritatingly looked back at him. "That...I love her? Probably when everything around her is all right..."

"If you're just like Taichi, I'm gonna kill you with my bear hands!"

Yamato laughed but kept his eyes on his food. "Mimi, if I am just like Taichi, I wouldn't fall in love with Sora..."

~~//~~

Sora sat down beside Jun and played with her ribbon. She does this everytime she's not sure and whenever she's nervous.

"Sora, first, I'd like to say I'm sorry..."

Puzzled, Sora looked at Jun who was staring at the sky. "...Sorry? For what?" Jun looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "You know...I was jealous of you because of Yamato and I was the one throwing paper balls at you during History."

"But that was long ago..."

Jun smiled guiltily. "I always thought you were his girlfriend..." Jun smiled wider when Sora blushed. But Jun's smile suddenly faded. "And I'm really sorry about what I'm going to tell you right now..."

"...Tell me what?"

Jun looked away from her and took a deep breath. "I told Sumi about your father!"

Sora stood up and looked at Jun. Anger and a confused look rested on her face. "You what?!"

Jun squinted her eyes shut and continued. "I did it because it might restore our broken friendship!"

"How...how could you?! How did you know about what happened to my parents?!"

"I told you I was jealous of you long ago. And I was determined to humiliate you in front of everyone. And when I knew your secret, you and Taichi are already a couple! I didn't continued my plan!" Jun practically breathed, tears flowing from her closed eyes.

Sora saddened and she sat back beside Jun, resting her hand on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I yelled..." she whispered at her. Jun looked back at Sora. "What are you sorry for? I feel guilty of telling Sumi about it!"

Sora calmed Jun down and asked her if she could tell what happened between them. "Sumi and I were childhood friends...When high school came, she dumped me for a lame and good for nothing gang! I was devastated! She meant a lot to me! And when she passes by me, she looks as if I don't exist or like I'm just no one."

"Then one day, she came at my house. We talked just like before, and she said she's sorry for dumping me. I was totally happy. Then she starts asking about you. I told her I was a crazed fan of the Teenage Wolves. I told her about me being jealous about you and Yamato. She asked me what did I do about my jealousy and big mouth slipped." Jun's tears streaked down her cheeks and she looked at Sora, guilt all over her face.

"I told her about your parents!"

Sora was speechless. She didn't know if she should be angry or be sad for Jun. Emotions were rolling in her head.

"I never thought she'd shout it out at school! And I want to say I'm sorry Sora..." Jun whispered and held Sora's hands. "It's all right if you won't forgive me..."

Sora smiled and wiped Jun's tears with her handkerchief. "I forgive you. I know you hadn't done that on purpose."

"You...You're not angry?!" Jun asked, her eyes widened, not believing on what Sora said. "No, I'm not...It happened already anyway. Past is past and I don't want to recall it anymore."

Jun eyed the brunnette in front of her. She was smiling, as if it was all a joke. Jun couldn't help herself but to hug the girl.

"Oh Sora! You're the kindest girl I've ever met in Odaiba! I'm terribly sorry!!"

"Shh...It's okay..."

Jun pulled back from the embrace and looked at Sora. "You don't deserve evrything that's happening to you...you don't deserve to be sad, you deserve to be love!" Jun exclaimed.

_I wonder if love is really for me..._ Sora thought sadly as both of them stood up and headed towards the cafeteria.

~~//~~

"Jun told you that?!" Yamato exclaimed. He never knew Jun could have a heart. Mimi left them alone and the two of them talked about Jun's confrontation.

"Yes...quite hard to believe, right?"

"_Very _hard...are you going to tell them to the principal?"

"No...This is my problem, not the principal's."

"But - "Yamato sighed when Sora looked at him seriously. _How could she not tell?!_ He looked back when Sora whispered his name.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier, Jun said I deserve to be loved..." Yamato sat closer to Sora. Sora just stared back at the table and continued. "Do you think I deserve love?"

"Yes..of all people, you're the only person deserving of pure love."

Yamato gasped when tears were falling down her face, yet she was smiling. "Then why is this happening to me?" she asked like an innocent child. Yamato opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just hugged Sora tightlyand brushed her red hair, not knowing that Taichi was looking at them from afar.

~~//~~

By the end of the day, Yamato decided to walk Sora home since Mimi couldn't come with Sora, saying she wants to wait for Koushiro. Yamato was happy, since Sora was smiling again. But before they even reached the gate, someone called Sora.

They both turned around and saw Taichi running towards them. Yamato looked madly at Taichi. Taichi just shrugged and looked at Sora.

"Let's talk Sora..."

Yamato stood in between and glared at Taichi. "Sora's going home already..."

Again, Tai ignored him and looked at Sora. "I really need to talk with you Sora!"

"She's going home..." Yamato said against his gritted teeth. Taichi glared back and took a step forward. "I _am_ NOT talking to you, blonde! Now, move away..."

Yamato didn't move an inch. "I don't take orders from a jerk like you. _Kamiya_..."

"This is our problem Yamato! Step back and stop medling with someone else's business!!" Taichi snapped. Yamato clenched his fist but Sora placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll talk with him Yamato...You can go home now..."

"But..."

Sora smiled and it was enough to shut him up. "Sorry I can't be with you today..." Sora whispered as she walked pass Yamato. Taichi brushed up his hair as he lead the way.

//not much sorato in this chapter...i figured that this would revolve around Sora for a while. Pls. review so I'll know if you liked it or not! \\ 


	6. the right time....

//ahhhhh!!! jumps around and around channel 2(abs-cbn) brought back Digimon 02. You see, it was just by the episode 18 when they stopped playing it. Then, on April 6, they returned it. The only difference is, it's no longer in english. They dubbed it Filipino. But, still, no prob!! I still love it!! Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long!! I was kinda busy and I got a writer's block!! Don't know how to start this one. And also, someone asked me to forward some chapters and I believe I made a little boo-boo. I think it was **CF3**_..._Gomen!!! Anyway, there's a slight Koumi here and a mushy Sorato in the latter part. i think it's mushy enough... please review!! And also thank to all those who reviewed my fics! **_Love you!!!_** Oh, I wanna ask...should I put Sumi back in the next chapter? And should I make Taichi and Sumi a couple? And, wait, another one. Do you think I should make Taichi go out with Mimi? Just want some help on writing the next chapter. Ooookkaayy....that was long...so, let's read!!!\\

Chapter Five: The Right Time....

Taichi stopped in front of a bench and motioned Sora to sit down. Sora hesitated at first but Taichi plead her to sit. She slumped down and avoided his eyes. Silence fell on them for a while, until Taichi cleared his throat and caught Sora's attention.

"So, I guess you're not happy being with me today, huh?"

Sora just stayed quiet and just stared on the grassy floor of the school grounds. Taichi sighed and realized that he must get straight to the point.

"...I'm sorry..."

"......You're always sorry Tai...I just don't know if I should forgive you on this one."

"It's okay if you don't forgive me on this one. But Sora..." He turned the girl's face to him and gazed at her for a while. He studied her face and smiled. "I _am_ sorry...and...can I ask you a favor?" He released her face when she nodded.

"I'm not used _talking_ to a quiet Sora...so can I ask if I could talk to my best friend...the real Sora?"

Sora was surprised with what he said but it caused joy inside her as well. She smiled, her real smile, and nodded at Taichi. "The real Sora is in front of you ...now talk!"

Taichi smiled when he heard her strong yet somehow gentle voice. "Good...coz I'm going to tell you what I'm feeling right now, and you have to do the same thing."

Sora laughed and recalled their friendship together, before they even became couple. If one of them spills a secret, the other one should do so also. "I promise. Now, spill it."

"Well, about the Sumi _incident_..." he looked at Sora before continuing. "It was a friend's dare. He's from soccer, well...it's a dare. Guess it kinda...blew on my mind as a good thing, since we...uh, well...never mind."

Sora blushed when Taichi trailed of by the last sentence. She knew what he was going to say. That she never allowed Taichi to kiss her. She doesn't know why. Sora feels like...there's something waiting. Her thoughts were disrupt when Taichi continued.

"...I thought Akagichi will let go of me easily. But I was wrong...But what I want to tell you is this..." He eyed her again. "I once said I love you...but now I...I _loved _you..."

"Loved?"

"Yes. I figured out that I love my best friend Sora than my girlfriend."

Sora's smile grew wider and, out of nowhere, she hugged Taichi tightly. "Oh Tai! I...I miss my best friend too! The one I played with during childhood!" Sora bursts into tears and hugged Taichi tighter.

"You're gonna kill me!"

Sora laughed and released Tai. Taichi smiled at Sora. "Why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy?! We're best friends again!!"

"Tai, it's tears of joy! I'm so happy...it's just that I'm happier when we are not..um...a couple..."

"It's okay...I feel the same way..."

"Oh Tai!! I'm so happy!!"

"Yeah...whatever..." Tai said, rolling his eyes at Sora. Sora slapped him and they both laughed again. Taichi looked at her, her eyes tell him how happy she really was. "Wait...it's your turn to spill something!"

"But...I don't have anything to say!"

"Then, you have to answer my question. I'm your best friend right?"

"You are?" Sora asked innocently but laughed when Taichi glared at her. "Okay, you are! What's the question?"

"Tell me the truth. Do you love Yamato?" Sora's eyes widened and she blushed faintly. "I...well...love? I don't...think so. I like him, yes...but love?!"

"I want the truth!!" Taichi pouted. _I don't know what to answer!_ Sora thought. She cleared her throat and tried to answer. "Well, let's see...You know the feeling when..." She looked at Taichi to see if he's irritated but his face was beaming and his eyes were waiting for an answer.

"The feeling when you're around someone and you feel somewhat...protected, cared for, happy,...loved. Honestly Taichi, I don't know whether I'm in love or not!" Sora exclaimed, her eyes asked for some help.

_Uh-uh Sora...this is all up to you to find out if you really love him or not._ Taichi hugged Sora again and whispered in her ear. "Just follow your heart, Sora." Then Tai stood up and turned around.

Sora stood up as well. "But...But...I don't know what my heart is saying!"

"You'll know soon enough! I'm just going to thank someone!" He yelled while walking away from her. Both of them wearing true smiles, yet the difference is that Taichi has tears falling from his eyes.

~~//~~

"Tai!" Mimi called across the street and waved her hand crazily in the air hoping that the boy would notice her. Tai turned and ran across the street towards Mimi, not realizing that 2 cars almost killed him.

When Tai stopped in front of her, he looked at Mimi confusingly. "Are you all right?"

"Duh! You just ran across...Never mind! So, are you and Sora all right? Or you made her cry again?!Oh Taichi Kamiya, I gave you one last chance to regain Sora but you...oh I should have killed you!!"

"Hey, hey! We're cool now...and we're best friends again!"

"What do you mean? I thought you told me that you're going to be together again."

"Well, change of plans. I saw in her eyes that she loves somebody else..."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You saw?!"

"Yeah...she loves Yamato, she just don't want to accept it to herself."

Taichi was surprised when Mimi jumped up and down, making the people around her look at them. She finally stopped jumping and smiled. "Oh Tai! If that's true, they'd really be a good couple!"

"I know..."

"You really let her go, huh?"

"Yes, I already decided to let her go."

"Well it's really surprising how you could easily _unlove_ someone - " Mimi started but Tai cut in.

"It was hard Mimi...especially if in my heart I still love her..."

Mimi looked at Taichi who was staring out in space. "You lied to her because she loves someone else?"

"Yeah...because if I didn't, it'll only confuse Sora even more..."

~~//~~

Yamato closed the door gently and went to the kitchen, only to find TK and their mom. Their mom was stirring something on the stove while TK was reading a book. 

"Mom! My stomach's growling!!"

"It's almost done."

TK placed the book down the table and saw Yamato. TK smiled at him, but it later disappeared when he realized that Yamato was not in a good mood.

"Call me when dinner's ready..." Yamato said cooly as he turned around and walked towards his room. TK and their mom looked at each other. TK nodded at his mom and stood up. He stood in front of Yamato's room and knocked thrice.

"Yamato? May I come in?" TK said loudly, hoping his brother is in the mood to talk. The door opened slowly and Yamato stood there, a small smile placed on his face.

"Since when did you become cordial in asking permission to enter my room?"

"Well, I figured that being cordial is a good start in talking to you. So, may I?"

Yamato laughed and opened the door widely so TK could enter. TK stepped in and looked around Yamato's room, staring at the blue wallpaper. _Still neat..._ TK thought as he walked towards his study table. On the table was a binder, filled with lyrics of songs. _Must be the Teenage Wolves songs..._ He rove his eyes around and looked at the well-arranged books on the shelf. Beside it was Yamato's closet. _Much like mine...except that some posters, a sports bag and some clothes are lying around my room_

TK sat down on the bed and strummed the guitar that was lying beside him. "Nice room, bro!"

Yamato looked around also and shrugged a bit. "I think it's too simple... how about your room?"

TK continued to play with the guitar before answering his brother's question. "You still remember my room when you visited me and mom last year? It's pretty much the same."

"Oh..so the posters are still there?"

"Oh yeah! I replaced some with new posters. The old ones still lie around somewhere there!"

Yamato laughed, imagining what TK's room look like. "I bet it's under your bed!"

TK stopped playing with the guitar when Yamato's laugh trailed off. He saw Yamato frowned slightly.

"Something wrong, Yamato? From the moment you entered the house you look sad."

Yamato looked straight at TK's blue eyes and sighed. "Have I told you about Sora?"

"Yeah...I believe that Sora's name was in every sentence of your letter."

Yamato chuckled and continued. "I really like her..."

"I think you love her... what's wrong?"

"Did I also mention that Sora and Taichi have a relationship?"

TK thought for a moment, then looked at his brother. _I think I got the problem..._ "Yeah...tell me about it..."

Yamato then told TK about Sora. From the moment she saw him in the park until Taichi's resort to his cold gretting towards Taichi.

TK nodded when Yamato finished talking. "So, you're worried that they might be together again." Yamato lied back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Honestly, yeah...I've tried to forget Sora...but our moment together made me long for her even more."

Silence fell on them then Tk spoke. "Why not tell her your feelings?"

Yamato sat up and looked at TK. "What? You mean...now?!"

"Yeah!"

Yamato looked away from him and thoughts swirled in his brain. TK sat closer to his brother and patted him gently on his shoulder. "Tell her..."

"TK, I'm just afraid of losing her! She means so much to me!"

"Bro, if you don't tell her now, she might be lost. And it could be forever."

Yamato went silent for a while, then realized that TK was right with what he said. "You're right, TK. But...do you think I should tell her now?"

TK nodded. "Yes...it's the right time." He stood up and stretched his arms. "Man! I'm hungry! I'll go see if dinner's ready!"

Yamato smiled as he stared at his brother's retreating figure. _Thanks TK..._

~~//~~

Sora twirled the phone's cord around her finger as she listened to Mimi's voice on the other line. "Sora, Izzy spends too much time with computers!"

"Mims, you've been only going out for three days! Give him a break!"

"But...but...he never calls! Maybe...maybe he found another girl! Oh Sora!!!"

Sora tried to stop her laughter but she giggled. Hearing Mimi being desperate is quite funny. "Mims, c'mon! Izzy's been very busy lately! He's been doing a special project for computer. And he really picked the wrong time in dating you."

"......You really think it's not a girl?"

"No! He loves you!"

Sora heard Mimi's mom said something. "Oh Sora...just wait. Someone's looking for me. Don't hang up!" She heard Mimi put down the phone and waited for a few minutes. Then she heard a footsteps coming closer and Mimi answered the phone again.

"Oh sorry for taking so long! It's Izzy! He came with a bunch of flowers! He's so sweet!"

"See? I told you! Now, go talk to him!"

"Yes...thanks Sora!"

"Yeah...bye!" Sora hung up and slumped down on the couch, scanning the TV for a good channel. _A 100 channels but there's nothing good on TV..._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making Sora jump to her feet. She looked at the kitchen clock and knitted her eyebrows. _Who on earth would that be? It's already 10!_ "Must be one of those people that Mom calls on to check up on me..." Sora muttered as she made her way to the door.

She opened it slowly and saw someone by the shadows. "Um...yes?" she asked. then her eyes widened when Yamato stepped out. "Yama..."

"Hey Sora..."

Sora looked at him from a moment before opening the door widely. "Hey...so, come in! It's kinda cold out there." Yamato smiled back at her and entered the cozy house. He sat down the couch and looked at Sora.

"Do you want some hot cocoa? There's still some left."

"Uh...sure..."

Sora went to the kitchen and got two mugs. _I wonder what's he doing here..._Sora thought as she got the cocoa and poured some in the mugs. When both mugs are full, she placed them in a tray and walked towards Yamato. She placed it on the small table in front of the couch.

"It's still hot. So, why are you here? I just want to ask..."

Yamato took the mug nervously and gulped the cocoa. He placed it backon the table and stared at Sora. "I just want to say something important...well, I think it is important."

Sora looked at him, puzzled. "What's that?"

Yamato took a breath and gazed at her beautiful red eyes. "I've never felt like this with anyone else..." he whispered as he scooted closer to Sora. His heart was beating madly.

"I've never felt like this to anyone...but you..." he whispered again. His soft voice was so tender. She blinked back and stared at Yamato's face. _He's so close...too close..._ She gulped and tried to talk. "F-Felt like wh-what?" she asked, stuttering at every word.

Yamato smiled. "I never felt so much warm...comfortable...happy with anyone else, except you. Do you know what I think?"

Yamato leaned in closer to her, their faces only inches apart form each other. Both their hearts were beating wildly. "What do you think?" Sora asked, almost like a whisper.

"I think I'm in love with you..."

Sora felt the world stopped around her. She won't believe what he just said. "Yamato...I..."

Yamato looked closely at Sora, gazing at her eyes, her flushed cheeks, her red ruby lips. _How I want to kiss her right now..._

"Sora..."he whispered as he cupped her face. Sora blinked slowly. _His eyes...they're so...beautiful..._ "Yamato?"

"Gomen nasai...." he whispered as he placed his lips on hers. Sora closed her eyes and felt emotions filled her mind, her heart. She felt something was complete, she never felt so good in her life. She circled her arms around his neck as he kissed her more. _Oh Yamato..._

Yamato couldn't help himself. _Her lips are so soft_... he thought as he released her face and his hands snaked down her waist. The moment is perfect...so perfect. 

"Yama..to..." Sora whispered.


	7. confusion, regret and tears....

//howdy people!!! wind-goddess is back again!! thanks for the people who reviewed, especially to BlueSkyTai and AngryMew2, both reviewed almost all of the chapters!! A 100 thanks!! Oh by the way, to Anime Bear(if you're reading) my answer is _No can do!!_ Can't turn this fic into a _Taiora_...for one thing, I'm a serious _sorato fan_...and i love Yama and Sora sooooo much!!! But I love Tai also, except that I don't want her for Sora. Anyway, let's go on to the chapter!!

Chapter Six: Confusion, Regret and Tears....

"Yama...to..."

The feeling of having Sora in his arms makes Yamato feel like he's in heaven. Her hands slid up and brushed his hair. "Sora..."

Their tounges met a fiery dance and their kiss seemed to last for eternity, both not wanting it to stop. Yamato's mind was all at peace when something bothered his mind.

_What about Taichi? They might be together again..._

Sora felt Yamato slowed down the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes only to gaze back at his own sapphire ones. _His face..._ Sora thought as Yamato settled a hand on her cheek. His eyes look for forgiveness, for regret...

"...I'm really sorry Sora..." he whispered as he gently rubbed his thumb on her soft cheek.

Sora tried to say something, but no word came out. She was still surprised at what happened. Yamato waited for a reply, but all Sora do was stare back at him. Yamato felt his heart break. He rushed things quickly...too quickly, and Taichi slipped out of his mind.

Sora never pried her eyes off of him. He pulled his hand back and stood up, his hair covering his face. She frowned and stood up also, reaching for Yamato's hand.

"Yamato?"

But he stepped back and tried not to even take a peek at Sora. All he could think of is that everything that happened earlier was nothing..._It's nothing for her! I rushed her! She never felt something for me!! She never felt something when we kissed...And it's me to blame!_ Yamato thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry..." Yamato said again, his voice breaking at every word. Sora's eyes saddened. _What are you sorry for?_ she asked in her thought, hoping he'd read her mind. For she still can't talk for the moment.

Yamato tried very hard to fight the tears. The thought of her in his arms again was only making things harder for him. _I'll never have her again...in my arms again..._ He clenched his fist and walked pass Sora.

He walked by her just like the wind. He didn't say anything nor did he even look at her. She stood there, her eyes not blinking, her ears waiting for the sound of the door closing.

Yamato reached out his trembling hands to the doorknob. He was breathing heavily yet silently, afraid that Sora might hear him. The tears he fought very hard came down slowly on his cheeks, and down to his hand that rested on the doorknob. With one quick motion, he opened the door and exited.

Sora heard the door closed. _I'm so confused...he loves me...but...he walked out..._ She bit her lip and fell down on the floor on her knees. She rested her arms on the couch and placed her tear-streaked face on it. She muffled and cried loudly in her arms, realizing that a simple sound of a closing door is all it takes to break her heart into a thousand pieces.

_Why are you sorry? Why won't you look at me?......Why did you leave without explaining why you kissed me?! _She continued to ask herself, hoping that Yamato is still there to answer all of it.

"I hate you Yamato...I hate you because you made me fall in love with you, then you left me confused. I hate you..." Sora muttered, pounding her fist on the couch.

~~//~~

Yamato cried on the pillow quietly. He hated crying...of all the things he hates, crying is the worst. It reveals his weaknesses, his soft side. But he can't stop the tears, can't stop the hurt he was experiencing inside him.

"I'm so sorry Sora..I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he continued to whisper the dreaded words over and over again. He was all to blame for everything that happened.

_The one to be blamed for loving Sora...._

_The one to be blamed for not thinking seriously enough..._

_I am the one to be blamed for ending everything that can lead me to Sora. I ended everything... including our friendship..._

His thought was too much. He buried his face on the pillow and cried again. He cursed himself. He never planned to kiss Sora. All Yamato wanted to do is to tell her that he loves her. But looking into Sora's eyes was just so tempting. He buried his face more on the pillow and closed his eyes to stop thinking about Sora.

He felt the soft pillow on his cheek, then Sora's face appeared. He remembered how soft her cheeks are when he held her face on his hands, how soft and luscious her lips were...

His eyes shot open and he removed the pillow away from his face, realizing that it was only making him think of Sora more.

_Kami...what must I do to forget Sora?!_

Yamato heard a knock on the door, but he didn't move an inch. "Yamato? Are you okay?" Takeru's voice echoed in his room. Yamato didn't reply. The door creaked open and Takeru's image appeared. He closed the door behind him and looked at Yamato, sulking at the end of his bed. Takeru frowned and sat down beside his brother, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Big brother..."

Yamato breathed heavily and cried, concealing his face with his hands. "TK...I blew it...I blew all of it..."

Takeru sighed and gave Yamato a brotherly hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

~~//~~

_Sora-chan, where are you?_ Mimi thought desperately as she looked around the cafeteria. She knows that Sora came to school, since she saw her by her locker. Sora's face was clouded with confusion. Her eyes were staring into nothing. Mimi frowned and scanned the cafeteria. _Sora...I'm worried about you..._

"Mimi!! Over here!!"

Mimi turned around and saw Taichi waving at her. She quickly walked to his table and slammed down her books.

Taichi almost jumped in surprise. He looked at Mimi's sulking face. "Hey! What's with the long face, huh?"

"Taichi..." Mimi started and continued to look for Sora in the crowded place. "I'm worried about Sora..." Taichi's eyes widened just hearing Sora's name. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

"She looks...depressed... I'm really worried...I can't find her ever since first period."

Taichi looked down at Mimi. "You really think she's not feeling good today?" he asked, concern filled his question.

"Tai, I'm not joking. She looked so pale. She wasn't smiling."

Taichi frowned and pulled Mimi from where she is sitting. "Hey!"

"We're gonna look for Sora!"

~~//~~

Sora flipped another page of the book and tried to concentrate on the words, but they look so blurry in her eyes. _How could I study?!_ Sora closed the book and slammed it down beside her.

_Oh Yamato...where the hell are you?!_

Sora thought desperately. She realized that the only solution to her sadness is non other than Yamato. She wanted to hug him again, to cry in his arms again

_To kiss him again..._

Her mind can't rest at all. Her minds are full of questions that she wanted to ask Yamato. _I love you too, Yamato...but..._

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Taichi and Mimi behind her. She tried to smile at them but instead, tears went flowing from her eyes.

Mimi sat down beside Sora and hugged her. "Shh...Sora, don't cry..."

Taichi sat down on the bench also, beside Sora. "Tell me what's wrong today."

Sora muffled out the words but all Taichi heard was Yamato's name. "Yamato? What did he do?!" he asked loudly, both surprising Sora and Mimi.

"Tai, don't yell!" Mimi ordered. Taichi sighed and brushed his hair. "Okay, sorry...tell us what's wrong Sora."

Sora sighed and dried off the tears. "Yamato came to our house last night." Sora whispered. She looked at Taichi. "He...He told me he loves me...but...he...we kissed......then he said sorry...then he suddenly walked out!" she breathed, her voice stammering.

"He walked out on you?!"

"Taichi...I...I don't know what to do! I...I think he's ignoring me or something..."

Taichi walked back and forth angrily in front of them. "Damn Yamato for making you cry...." he muttered as he sat down again beside Sora. "Do you want me to look for him? Or do you want me to beat him up for you?"

After asking, Taichi expected that Sora would laugh. But instead, she held his hand and looked at him with pity. "Don't!! Please...don't..."

Taichi smiled. "It was just a joke..."

Mimi glared at him and tried to calm Sora. "This is no time for joke, Tai!" She turned her head back to Sora. "Sora-chan, if we ever see Yamato, do you want us to tell him about...your problem?"

They both waited for Sora's reply. After a while, she finally spoke. "I really thank you for helping me but...I'll say it to him myself."

A few feet away from them, a figure rested behind a large tree. She smiled and peeked again at the trio that was resting on a bench.

_They kissed?! So...little Sora needs a little help huh? I'll gladly help her out...help her get Taichi off her back and also the Teenage Wolves' guy..._

~~//~~

Yamato opened his locker and dumped his books in. _So ignoring Sora is hard...but that's the only way I can forget her..._

"Damn...where's my other notebook?!" he muttered as he messed his locker, trying to find the notebook.

"Y'know, you won't find that notebook unless you cool off..."

Yamato turned around and saw Sumi standing there, a genuine smile spread across her face.

A/N: You could almost tell that she looked angelic, but hell! She's more of a devil, right?!

Yamato glared at her and continued to rummage in his locker. Sumi walked closer and cleared her throat. "Want me to help ya?"

"Hell ya!! Buzz off and leave me alone...I'm not in the mood to talk. So if you wanna help me, shut up and leave!"

Sumi laughed. "Hey, Hey! No need to be so grouchy! I didn't came here to make ya angry..."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Well, it looks like it..." He muttered. Sumi sighed and tried to keep her temper. _Damn this guy! _she thought.

"I happened to drop-by coz I want to tell you something..."

"That's what I thought..." Yamato said sarcastically and turned to Sumi. "What?"

Sumi smiled inwardly. "Well, I _accidentally_ over-heared your three friends. Mimi-san, Taichi-san, and Sora-san..."

Yamato continued to glare at the girl talking in front of him. _She says their name as if they're long time friends..._Yamato thought.

"I heard Sora said something like _kissing..._" Sumi slowly said, emphasizing on the last word. She saw Yamato quivered slightly but continued to regain his "cool" posture.

Sumi folded her arms over her chest and frowned slightly. "Taichi-san sounded so angry about it. And Sora-chan said it like it was no big-deal. I'm just telling this to ya coz I'm worried about those two."

"Since when did you became worried about _my _friends?!"

"Okay, fine! I'm just worried about Taichi..." she said sadly, but deep inside, she was laughing insanely. _I wonder what this guy will do..._"Do you know who kissed her? Coz I didn't hear it much..." Sumi lied. She knew all to well that it was Yamato who kissed Sora.

Yamato looked away from her guiltily. _Damn..._"Look..I gotta go...I don't know nothing about that kiss!"

_Thump!_

They both turned their heads and saw Sora by the corner, just near them. Tears were forming in her eyes and her books lie down on the floor. "It...It.._was_...a _lie?!"_ Sora whispered angrily.

Yamato's eyes widened and shot an angry look at Sumi, who shrugged her shoulders. He ran towards Sora. "No...what I meant was..."

"A lie?! LIE?!!" Sora said angrily, stepping away from Yamato. By then Mimi and Taichi appeared and backed Sora up.

"Why did you made Sora cry again?!" Taichi said tp Yamato, his teeth clenched angrily. Yamato blinked and tried to explain. "Sumi was asking! I don't want her medling with my problem!"

Taichi glared back and tried to calm Sora down. Sora shrugged Taichi's arms off of her and picked her books that was lying on the floor. Then she stood up, and walked away, not saying a word to no one.

Sumi was chuckling slightly, hoping no one's noticing her. But Mimi caught her giggling in delight and she stomped madly towards her.

"And what the hell do you think is funny?!"

Sumi stopped laughing and looked at Mimi from head to foot, her eyebrow cocked. "Uh...are you talking to me?"

Mimi clenched her fist. "What's wrong with you? Why do you enjoy making other people's lives miserable?!"

"Well, it's a good hobby..."Sumi replied, pouting her lips at Mimi.

Mimi's eyes glared back angrily and she raised her hands but Taichi stopped her. "Mimi, don't..."

Mimi opened her mout to say something but Taichi shook his head. He turned to Sumi, then raised his hand.

_Slap!_

Sumi's eyes widened and she slowly look back at Taichi. "Tai...chi..."

Taichi glared at her. "Damn you for hurting Sora so much! Don't show your face to my friends..._especially_ to me! Or I swear Sumi, I'll kill you!!"

Sumi placed a hand on her right cheek and, with one last look at Tai, she ran away.

He turned around, followed by Mimi. He stopped in front of Yamato, who was still speechless and was still staring at the path Sora walked on. "Sora..."

Taichi stood by him and whispered, "I could have killed you right now...but Sora stopped me. I'm giving you one last chance to win her back. If you mess it up, I'll be the one to take her."

He walked pass by Yamato. Mimi walked to Yamato also. She patted his shoulder and smiled. "Yama-san, if you want Sora to be happy again, please...do it immediately...You just don't know how much you..." she trailed off. _How much you mean to her..._ she thought and walked away from him.

Yamato stared at the ground for a while until the bell rang loudly, but he didn't move an inch. "What have I just done..." he whispered.

He slammed his fist at a nearbly locker. "Kami...please...help me get Sora back......"

//Why do I have the feeling that I got a little "over-board"? But anyway, do you like it? This took me three days to write!! I was having another writer's block again!! *bomps her head with a really big stick* Please review and thanks for reading!! The next chapter will be out soon!!\\


	8. is it okay if i call you mine?

//hello! okay...so here's the last chapter before the epilogue. thanks for those who reviewed, even anime bear. **Anime Bear** - i dunno...i mean, i like Taiora, but hey...Yasora's the best!! And I totally dislike Mimato. and this fic is gonna end as a sorato, oki? **BlueSkyTai** - hey! thanks for reviewing!! I totally love ya!!!!!! **AngryMew2** - I _promise _I'm gonna read ur fics, I'll find the right time. I'm not really allowed in the internet for a long period of time. *o* okay, let's go on to the fic!! oh, one more thing. The song that Yama sang at the latter part is made by** me.** And also, I dunno who yamato's bandmates are. So, please bear with me!!\\

Chapter Seven: Is it Okay if I Call You Mine?

Yamato tapped his ballpen loudly on his table, desperate to find a plan to make Sora notice. He cursed himself for being a stupid bastard. Now Sora thinks he's a liar.

_A lie?! LIE?!!_

Her words continued to plague his mind that day and throughout the night. Of course he meant everything he said to her. He sighed angrily and closed his book, not caring to listen at his teacher talking in front. _For all I know, I'm not going to let her go that easily..._

* * *

By lunch time, Sora ate with Tai and Mimi. She always does, but it feels somehow...different. Except for the fact that she and Taichi are best friends again. She looked around the whole cafeteria, trying hard not to be obvious that she's looking for someone.

_Who am I looking for anyway?_

_Yamato, you dimwit!_

_Why would I do that?!_

_Because you can't face the truth that you still love him_

_I do not!_

_Don't be so stubborn and just agree. It's for your own good!_

_My own good?! I can live without looking at him_

_Yeah right...let's say for example that you hadn't eaten breakfast and all you do in your room is look at your picture with him!_

Sora murmurred something under her breath and placed her sandwhich down. Mimi turned to look at her, then shook her shoulder. 'Are you all right? You look somewhat confused..." Mimi said.

_See! I told ya!_

_What kind of conscience are you anyway?! _Sora thought angrily but then cooloed down when Mimi's looking at her as if she's from another world.

"Oh...Don't mind me...I'm just a little spaced out. I didn't eat breakfast." she replied, smiling at Mimi. She then took her sandwhich again.

_I _really_ need to get Yamato out of my head..._

_Just tell him your feelings_

_No! I don't like him_

_Of course you don't! You already love him!_

_How sure are you anyway?_

_Well, I _**am**_ your conscience right?_

Sora shook her head clear and took a bite. "Stupid conscience..." she thought, but one thing's for sure...

Her conscience was saying something true...

* * *

"I can't possibly write a letter, she won't believe it, or better yet she won't even read it..." Yamato murmurred, walking down the hallway of the school. "I can't e-mail her also...and I can't possibly talk to her! It has to be something she can't afford to say no..."

_Well that was easy to say! _he thought sarcastically. What would be something that she won't say no to? "Pleading might do...but that would be humiliating for a pride guy like me..." He brushed his hair annoyingly and stopped at his locker. He had never been so devastated and desperate in his entire life. Then Sora came and...

He opened his locker and tons of pink, red and white cards came out. He angrily reached for them on the floor and to throw them at a nearby trashcan. _Why won't they leave me alone?!_

He picked the last one and read it's contents. _Yama-san, how about inviting me to your concert? I'll show you what fun is really about..._ Yamato cringed and crumpled it. Talk about being a flirt, whoever wrote that scared him half to death.

_Wait a minute..._ He straightened the paper and look at the words again. "Of course! The concert!" he exclaimed. "I'll tell her after the...wait, what if she's not there? She has to be there..." he murmurred again, dropping the letters down to the floor again.

_If I tell her after, by the middle of our concert, she would be going home! If not after...then..._

"I should say it during the concert..." he said quietly. But before any of that, he has to straighten thing out with some other people.

* * *

"Taichi!"

Taichi turned around and looked for whoever it is who called him. He saw Yamato running towards him, though no fan was chasing him.

"Yeah?" he questioned him cooly. Okay, for one thing, I know Taichi and _cool_ is not appropriate for one another...it's more like Yamato and cool, right? ah...never mind! *o^

Yamato smiled a bit. "C'mon Tai! Look, I'm sorry."

"You should say that to Sora..." He said, emphasizing on the fourth word. Yamato nodded, and they both continued their walk. "I'll tell her as soon as possible...but I need to straighten out things with my other best friend too, y'know."

"Who?"

"Damn Tai, of course you! Who else?"

"Ah...sweet!" Taichi purred like Mimi for somehow. Then, they both laughed until their stomach hurt. "Okay Yamato. We're cool. But promise me and swear to God that you'll clean up the mess you made! You know I don't like it when someone makes Sora cry."

"I won't. By the concert, I've told her everything."

Taichi looked at him, puzzled, before entering his class. "What do you have in mind?"

Yamato just smiled and went off to his own class.

* * *

Yamato just enetered his class and scanned the room for Mimi. He finally saw a pink haired girl scanning a book and scribbling comething on a paper. Luckily, the seat next to her was empty.

"Hey Mimi!"

"mmhm..." she just nodded her ehad and continued to run a finger on the book. "So, you forgot your assignment huh?"

"Yeah...for some reason, I totally forgot about it..."

Yamato sighed, at least Mimi's talking to him. "Uh Mimi, we're cool right? I mean, your not angry with me about...um..."

Mimi cocked an eyebrow at Yamato. "Not necessarily. I mean, you made my best friends life a living hell! ...wait, that was a little exaggerated! No, I'm not angry coz I know you'll think of somethign to cheer her up." She then continued to look at the book.

Yamato got his own notebook and gave it to Mimi. "Here. Copy it before sensei comes."

"Cool! Wait, you want something from me, don't you?"

Yamato's grin widened. Mimi sighed and and got his notebook. "If your just gonna make Sora cry, you better think twice!"

"I just really need your help..."

Yamato told her his plan at the concert.

Mimi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You are so out of here! Sure it's cool and really romantic but do you think Sora's gonna come?"

"That's where you come in."

"I'm gonna persuade her to come?! What am I gonna do? Throw myself at the floor and plead until you concert?!"

Yamato laughed. "Sure, it's only two days away! Okay, no!" he replied when Mimi threw daggers at him. "Please Mimi! Help me!!!!"

"I'll do what I can...but don't expect too much."

"Yeah...I'll talk later, I need to make a song for her."

Mimi stared at Yamato after their teacher came in. She smiled. _Sora's really lucky! I have to drag her to the concert, even if it means I have to _**drag**_ her literally!_

* * *

School just ended and Sora was not a bit happy. She tried to smile, really, but she feels like she's not in a mood for smiling. _Damn Yamato for doing this to me..._

She just wanted...

_What? What do I really want?_ she asked herself, closing her locker unison. Sure, she wanted to see Yamato. But was that enough for her?

_Oh to hell with it! I love Yamato...i just hope he didn't lie..._ she thought bitterly, biting her lip so that her tears won't fall.

* * *

Sora came home early that day. She didn't wait for Taichi or Mimi, fearing that it Yamato would be the one waiting for her. _I made my decision, I'm going to ignore him..._

The phone suddenly rang, snapping her out of her thought. She reached fo it and answered. "Hello? Takenouchi residence."  


"Ah Sora! Baka! You left me alone!"

"Sorry Mims! I was in a hurry to go home. Mom's not here." Sora reasoned out, hoping Mimi would believe her. Her mother wasn't really at home, but her true reason was to avoid Yamato.

"Okay. So, you have plans this Saturday?"

Sora thinks of her schedule before answering. "Well, I'll be in the flower shop from mornigh until noon. By 6:00 I'm free. It's totally hectic every Saturday. Why? Want me to accompany you to the mall?"

"Nope, not really. Though there was this skirt that's really cute...Anyway, so you're going to the concert?"

"...Concert?"

"Concert! You know, Teenage Wolves!" Mimi exclaimed on the other line.

"I...I don't know...I don't have any ticket." She said.

"I could buy you one!"

"Mimi, Yamato didn't talk to you about this, right?"

"Sora! Why would I be snooping at other else's business?" Mimi asked innocently, though she was getting nervous. _I might slip up!_

"Well, I don't know..."

"C'mon Sora. You left me alone here in school, and Izzy's not here! You didn't wait for me, so think of it as a favor."

"Favor? Mimi..."

"Sora..." Mimi's voice was down right pleading. Sora sighed. "Give me unti tomorrow, okay?"

"What?! Can't you make a decision right now?"

"Mimi, please..."

"...Okay...I'll contact the others. Bye!"

"Yeah...bye.." Sora puts down the phone and thinks for a moment. _At least the gang would be there... but...it's Yamato's concert._

_

* * *

_

Another day again. Sora was deciding wheter she'll go or not. It's already second period and Yamato was supposed to be in her class. She looked by the window where he usually sat.

It was empty.

In the meanwhile, Yamato was trying to find some good words for his song. He looked at the first stanza. _No...this wouldn't do any good. _he thought, crumpling the paper and throwing it in his nearly full trashcan. He already told his bandmates about it and they didn't mind at all. They say it's cool. And Ron made the music already, which he played during their practice yesterday.i know it's impossible to make a song for just one day, but it goes with the story. It's just needed. Sorry!

He took another piece of paper and think. _It has to have feelings...somethig Sora would want to listen to. Okay...so Sora always liked soft melody, which Ron made perfectly. My only problem are the words...how should I say my feelings..._

Then, numerous words came to his mind and he scribbled it down fast.

He smiled while doing so.

* * *

**The Concert Day**

2:00

Sora fingered her red tank top. She still hasn't told Mimi her decision. Suddenly the door burst open and Mimi came in panting.

"I ran all the way here! You didn't call me! So..." she jumped on the couch and looked at Sora. "What's your decision?"

"Mimi, I don't think I should come..."

Mimi looked like she was swallowed by a whale. "What?! Why? I told the gang we're going!" Sora peeked at her from the corner of her eye. "Are you sure they're coming? I mean..."

"Sora..." Mimi took Sora's hand and smile reassuringly at her. "no one's gonna kill you there!"

"I'm just scared that Yamato would laugh or humiliate me!"

"Do you think he'll do that?"

"......No..."

"Sora, we're gonna be there. The whole gang. And if Yamato even laughed at you, I'mm gonna kill him with my bare hands during his concert! So c'mon! I'll be there beside you!"

Sora then smiled. "Well, okay...but I'm doing this because you're there. You're not gonna leave me right?"

"I'll be with you from the time we enter until we go out of that concert!"

"Okay. I'll go!"

"About time! We need to shop. The concert would be in 8:00, we don't have enough time!"

"But Mimi, I could just wear jeans!"

Mimi pulled Sora to her feet. "C'mon! We wan't to look nice right?"

* * *

5:00 (Sora and Mimi are still in the mall. You know how Mimi is! ^o^)

Yamato finished singing the song, together with Ron's music. He looked at the guys. "Well?"

"Are you really the one who made that?"

"Yeah why?"

"I though you were more into rock. Your song's cool. By the way, who's the girl again?"

"Oh that, Sora...you know, the red head who plays tennis?"

"Oh yeah...good luck in that man! Let's practice the other songs!" Rei suggested, holding the drumsticks in the air. Yamato picked up his guitar and smiled. _I hope luck is in my side tonight..._

* * *

30 minutes before 8:00

"Sora, Joe's brother would be here any moment together with the gang. Ooh, I'm so excited!!" Mimi squealed, brushing her hair in the righ place. She's wearing a white dress, with dangling sequence by the end. She also bought this white boots that went up to her knees. She smiled, contented with her feature, and puts a white cowboy hat on her head. _I miss this kind of hat..._ she thought.

"Mimi, I really don't think I look beautiful in this..."

"Hmm?" Mimi turned aroun and her mout fell open. (she does a lot like that in this chapter! ^o^ ) "Sora?"

"Yeah?" she said, a little too down.

"Remove that long face of yours and smile! You look absolutely, positively gorgeous! If Yamato won't fall for you, then some guys will!"

Sora blushed and stepped beside her, looking into her vanity mirror. She was wearing a white blouse, but her shoulders are not covered. The hem went acroos from shoulder to shoulder, that's why her shoulders were visible. She was wearing khaki skirt that went down to her knees and strappy sandals.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! I say you put your hair into a bun..."

"Bun?"

Mimi looked at Sora's hair. "Yup! You'll definitely be hot!!"

"I don't know.."

Mimi pushed Sora down on a chair and grabbed a brush. "I'll hurry, but you'll look exquisite!!" Mimi said, sounding like a professional artist.

* * *

Thirthy minutes until 8:00 still (in Yamato's concert)

yamato could here the shouting and screams of their loyal fans. He straightened his figure and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black polo, black pants. All black, if anyone would say. But he's definitely hot looking. He was so nervous. _What if Sora slaps me in front of everyone?_

"Hey Yamato!"

He turned around and saw Shin threw him something. He caught it an looked in his palm. "Place the phone in your ear, and the speaker by your polo. We could talk and hear what the other is saying."

Yamato nodded and did so. Within minutes the concert will start, and when it's Yamato's turn to sing..._That's when I'll know if Sora's really for me..._

* * *

"We're here guys!"

The gang went out of Shin's van and looked at the tons of people around them. "Man! They're many!" Daisuke yelled so that the others would hear him.

"Too many than the last time!" TK replied.

"Where are the tickets?!" Mimi yelled too loudly. Izzy got their tickets out. "They're all here safe and sound. Get one! We're in the front row!"

The gang cheered, except for Sora who was looking a little spaced out. "Sora?"

Sora looked up at Mimi. "Hai?"

"C'mon! Smile! I told you, your frown is totally ruining your hot posture!"

Sora laughed and linked arms with Mimi. Mimi smiled and they head off in the building.

* * *

They heard their manager called their band's name and Yamato stood up. _This is the time..._ Yamato thought as Shin, Ron and Rei look at each other. "Well, let's go!" Ron exclaimed, entering the stage. Applause and yells gretted them but when Yamato entered, it was as if the whole dome would collapse. The cheers and screams were too loud.

"_Yamato, is she screaming too?"_ Yamato touched his earpiece and looked at Shin, who was laughing. "No, she won't be doing that!" he replied.

It was Rei's turn to sing, Yamato's part would be in the latter part.

During the other songs, Yamato wouldn't pry his azure eyes off the certain red-head by the front row. She was obviously trying to ignore him, but with the light, he could see her blushing. He smiled and continued to stare, while playing the guitar perfectly.

She was beautiful that night. Her sleek shoulders were _very_ attracting, her cherry lips were cute, her perfect face glistened under the bright lights.

"She's damn too beautiful tonight..." he murmurred, obvious to the fact that his other bandmates were listening and were laughing and smiling by now.

Since his eyes won't go, she returned back the gaze and Yamato could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were so attracting, plus the lights, they were big and too beautiful to ignore. He smiled back and turned away, not wanting to see the expression on her face after his smile.

* * *

He turned away and Sora blushed even more. He was so simple, yet so fascinating at the same time. The way he moves, the way his fingers, the way he back up the song and holding the mic and the way he strums the guitar......all these fascinated Sora. Her heart was beating as loudly as the sounds. _Yamato......_

* * *

Finally, after five songs, Yamato walked up in the center and the loud cheers and yells agin were heard. All of them saying Yamato's name.

"Yamato!!!!!"

"Yama, marry me!!!"

"Take me out Yamato!!"

"Shut up, he'll never go out with you but with me!" A girl behind them snapped back. Sora couldn't help but be jealous. Most of Yamato's fans were really pretty, if not beautiful and has poise, which Sora thinks she's lacking with. _I bet he's already going out with one of them..._

Yamato saw Sora's face frowned. He gulped. _Okay Yamato...just sing..._ "This song is for..." he shot a quick look at Sora, then looked back at the crwod. "someone really special..."

Having thought of a rock music, some of the fans were surprised at the soft mellow but the shouted and clapped again. Yamato moved the other speaker that he will used for singing and took a breath. _Here goes nothing..._

_I never believed in dreams   
Nor in hope  
Nor also in love_

Sora moved his eyes back to Yamato, who was singing, not looking at her for a moment. _I knew it, he likes somebody else..._

_But then you came and stepped into my life  
You've changed everything  
My ways, my soul, my mind_

_And so now,_

Yamato moved his head and stared at Sora, who was looking as if someone had just slapped her mentally. He continued to sing, pouring his heart and soul into it.

_I've tried to forget you  
But all just went to waste  
And so I figured, there's only one way  
So I say  
_

_Is it okay  
If I call you mine  
There is no doubt about it   
You're always in my mind  
So, is it okay  
If I call you mine  
Coz now I feel  
My heart has found someone  
_

Sora blinked and realized that his eyes were on her again, the melody circled her head and she did nothing but looked back and blink. Mimi and Izzy were holding hands. She turned to sora who was glossy eyed and was staring obviously at Yamato. _I wonder when'll Yamato do it? _she thought as she leaned to Izzy.

_Pains and tears swept into my life  
But you consoled me  
And said everything's all right  
You took my hand and hugged me oh so tight  
That's when I realized   
It was you I'm waiting for  
_

_And so now,_

Yamato was engrossed with Sora, that he never let his eyes fly off to anyone but her. His song was meant, and only meant for her. Not to anyone else but her.

_It's me to decide  
If you should stay or just stand by  
My mind says 'no way'  
But my heart says 'let her stay'  
So I say  
_

_Is it okay  
If I call you mine  
There is no doubt about it   
You're always in my mind  
So, is it okay  
If I call you mine  
Coz now I feel  
My heart has found someone  
_

Yamato walked slowly to the front, and his ever so loyal fans were about to faint. He stepped down the stairs, then another. Another foot down, then another until he's down the floor. The guards were totally securing Yamato, even though the fans were hurting them.

He walked in front of the first row, making Sora shiver and heart-breakingly nervous. _Is he going here?_ Her heart beated wildly. He was walking closer

and closer.

The music still played on, and Yamato stopped in front of Sora. He knelt down and smiled sweetly, continuing the song.

_I'm plain to stubborn, you see  
To just give up on you so easily  
So just look at me please  
I have only one wish  
So would you be   
Mine.  
_

Sora blushed harder. Everyone and everything around her seemed to disappear and the only one existing weas the boy in front of her, pouring almost evrey bit of his feelings for her. He held her and continued to sing, kneeling down in one knee.

_Is it okay  
If I call you mine  
There is no doubt about it   
You're always in my mind  
So, is it okay  
If I call you mine  
Coz now I feel  
My heart has found someone  
_

The music played on, and Yamato stood up, pulling Sora to her feet. Mimi squealed excitingly, so does Yolei and Kari. Sora would have resisted but his eyes...she seemed to be lost and she felt that her energy was drained out. Taichi smiled, knowing that Sora's would be happy after this and so does the gang.

Yamato pulled her closer, and the crowd was hooting and screaming in delight. Though some of them scowling, Yamato didn't care. He placed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Did you like my song?" he whispered to her ear.

Sora blushed not knowing whether to answer or not. She just nodded. Yamato smiled when he heard someone talk in his earpiece. "_Kiss her, Matt! For crying out loud, you're making this concert a suspense!" _he heard Ron say, Shin chuckled and told him the same, Rei also.

Yamato chuckled and cupped Sora's face. "My bandmates just talked to me..." Yamato whispered back again to Sora.

She felt shiver running up and down her spine. "What did they say?"

"I should kiss you..."

Sora smiled back and rested her forehead on his, still oblivious to the crowd giggling and screaming in the romance. "If you give a good reason, I will..."

"You're making the crowd wait..." Yamato reasoned, a smile placed perfectly on his place. Sora smiled back and shook her head. "Good...but not good enough..."

His bandmates were smiling, since they could hear what they're talking about. They continued to stare at the couple and still continued the music. The mood of the song was perfect for the two.

"If I say I love you, would you believe that I'm not lying?"

"I don't know...what you did just earlier is quite humiliating for me..." she whispered, her breath smelled like mint. And he couldn't help but want to kiss her again. "And also, you made me change my mind about you..."

Yamato, surprised, looked nervously at Sora. "You mean...we're..." Sora smiled and stepped closer. "I thought I don't love you yet now I'm enjoying your little escapade..."

Yamato chuckled again and pressed his lips on hers. Sora smiled and cirlced his neck with her arms, but then pulled back. "Oh my I forgot...there are people around us!" Sora exclaimed, looking around the crowd, and the band who was smiling at her.

He tipped her face back to him. "Let them be. I want to savor this moment with you..."

Before Sora could protest, his lips were on hers again, hungrier and sweeter this time. He pulled her closer and smiled, ending the kiss. "I love you very, very much..."

Sora laughed and hugged Yamato. She was already in the verge of tears. "Yamato, you humiliated me infront of the crowd and your fans."

"What do I care? All I know is you right here in my arms, and everything is perfect!"

"Perfect?"

Yamato smiled slyly and leaned closer to her again. "Not yet. But time will come, then we'll be perfect."

Sora blushed and Yamato, in return, laugh. "You're too beautiful when you blush..."

"Yamato, I think you're band mates can hear you..."

"I know..."

He kissed her again, not really wanting to stop. The time was perfect. Everything seemed to be in place.

_  
_alas!! only the epilogue left!! hope this is mushy and long enough for you!! sorry this took so looooooooooong to be out!! writer's block again!! the epilogue might be out really soon!! thanks for reviewing!! 


	9. epilogue

Epilogue

Sora felt hands covered her eyes. She smiled and touched the hand, "Yamato, what is it now?"

"Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

Though puzzled, she did as she was told. She gasped when a piece of cloth covered her eyes again and someone held her hand.

"Y..Yamato?" she asked.

She heard him chuckle and he tightened his hold of her hand. "Relax...come on..."

He pulled her slowly and made her sit in the car. "Now stay put! I'm gonna show you my gift!"

Sora laughed. "You haven't bought it yet?" she said jokingly. He laughed also. "No...it's too..perfect to buy..."

While riding, yamato continued to talk to Sora, who was still blindfolded. After a long while, Sora asked where they're going.

"My other secret place besides _our_ pond."

_The pond...of course..._Sora thought, smiling. _But another secret place?_ This intrigues Sora. "Yama-san, it's already 9:00, mom might be worried."

"I already told her where we will be going and I told her you'd be home before 12:00."

Sora smiled again. Her smile never leaves her face whenever she's with Yamato. Finally, she flt the car stop. yamato opened her door and lead her carefully at a cliff.

"Yamato, it's a bit...rocky. Where are we?"

"At a cliff." he said cooly, continuing tolead Sora. Sora stiffened. "Clifff?! Yamato!"

"Sora! I'm here!" he chuckeled. He hold her hands and rested them on the steelbars that surround the cliff. "I'm gonna take off the blindfold..."

Once taken off, Sora's eyes flutter open and she gasped in amazement.

The sky was velvet dark, and the satrs glistened wonderfully. The moon was full tonight. And below them was Odaiba, twinkling with the lights of the building and miving cars. "Oh...my God..."

Yamato rested his chin on her shoulder and gazed at the sight also. "You like it?"

"Like it? I absolutely love it!"

Yamato smiled and gave her a peck on her cheek. "Happy 4th month anniversary..."

"Oh Yamato..."

She leaned back and Yamato turned her around so she was facing him. "Sora..."

"Yes Yamato?"

"I truly love you..."

Sora laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I feel the same, you know..."

She pulled back but Yamato kissed her again, passion heating up between them. His tongue moved in and grazed her teeth. His arms snaked down and she smiled. Contented with everything.

"I love you Yamato..." she whispered, pulling back from the kiss.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Just kiss me, okay?"

Sora laughed. "Whatever you say..." 


End file.
